His Protection
by ShippingHearts
Summary: After Punk breaks AJ's heart, she runs into the arms of the violent Dolph Ziggler. When Punk starts regretting what he did and finds out that AJ has been in a abusive relationship, will AJ accept his help? (TWO-SHOT!)
1. Chapter 1

"Punk, why are you doing this? What did I do?" AJ pleaded Punk to give her an explanation about why he was breaking up with her. As fas she knew, she gave the relationship her all and found no reason for him to leave.

"It's not you AJ. It's me." Punk looked down at her with sympathy. He hated himself for doing this but he just couldn't continue on with AJ. He just couldn't.

"Yeah that's real original Punk. That's always the excuse." AJ snapped. She couldn't believe that Punk was doing this. Everything in their relationship was going to great and then he did something stupid like this. AJ could literally feel her heart breaking. She didn't feel whole anymore.

"AJ, I'm sorry. I really don't know what else to say. I just can't continue this with you. I'm sorry." Punk shook his head then gave AJ one last kiss on the lips. AJ wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to let him go. Punk wanted to pull away but AJ could let him. She tightened the grip on him and deepened the kiss."AJ..." Punk mumbled and grabbed AJ by her shoulder, pulling back from her.

The tears began to fall as Punk gave her one last hug and walked away from her. Every step that he took, it felt like her heart was breaking more and more. She wasn't sure how she was going to make it through RAW now. The show started in a couple of hours and she hope that she could pull herself together. She was the champion and needed to show it out there. As heartbroken as she was, wrestling still came first and she needed to be ready for it. She walked into the her hotel room and she instantly felt that void. She shrugged it off so she could get her bags ready to head to the arena. Wiping the tears away, she got ready to go.

* * *

Once AJ got to the arena, she quickly headed to the divas locker room. She managed to get herself together before she entered. She was so glad that not many divas were in there. No one ever talked her that much because she wasn't like them. They were all make-up and glitter while AJ was all about the wrestling and her chucks. She put her things down then left to go the bathroom. She didn't know why she didn't do this at the hotel but she needed to let it all out. She had so many emotions inside and she needed to release them.

When she got there, she was relieved again when there was no one in there. She started sobbing and screaming. The bathroom was pretty secluded so she was sure no one would hear her. She promised herself she was going to stay strong because she had to wrestle but she couldn't hold in too long. Punk broke her heart in the worst possible way and she was an emotional mess. Without wanting to, she fell on her knees and continued to cry while holding a tight grip on her hair. Many times, she had to act this out on TV for character purposes but this time, there was nothing fake about it.

Once AJ felt a little better, she washed her face and headed out. When she opened the door, she found Dolph Ziggler standing there with a worried look on her face.

"I heard screaming and crying. Was that you? Are you okay?" Dolph asked soflty.

"I'm fine." AJ responded coldly. She was about to walk away but he didn't let her.

"Don't lie. What's the matter? I know we don't know much about each other but you have to tell somebody. Let me help you." Dolph cupped her cheek and ran his thumb across it.

AJ looked up at him and saw that he genuinely felt bad and wanted to help her out. She took a deep breath before she told him everything that happened with Punk.

* * *

**( 6 months later)**

AJ was in the mirror of the divas locker room and she was studying her face for quite a while. She wanted to make sure that she had nothing unusual on her face. Once she saw that it was fine, she walked out and headed for the private restrooms. She went in and when she was sure there was no one there, she lifted up her shirt that revealed all the bruises she had on her stomach and on her back. AJ wasn't sure how she was in this position now. She was so sure that Dolph was a caring good guy but boy was she wrong. When he asked her to be his girlfriend, he did it in such a sweet manner and now, he was the complete opposite of that.

It was only a couple of weeks ago that Dolph started getting physical with AJ. He would grab her roughly and sometimes go as far as hitting her in the stomach and on her back. When AJ would tell him it wasn't right to hit a women, he would say _"You're a professional wrestler. You can deal with it." _The petite woman couldn't believe what a total jerk he was. She was so wrong months ago when she thought he truly wanted to help her out. AJ never once considered leaving Dolph because he always threatened that he would do something worse to her. And not only that, he said he would get his bodyguard Big E Langston to teach her a lesson as well. In fear of that happening, AJ wouldn't even attempt to do anything against him. She frightened half to death.

She sighed and pulled her shirt back down. She was going to have to wear one of her shirts that covered her whole abdomen and stomach this time. No way could anyone see her bruises. She stretched out her arms in front of her and noticed an ugly bruise on one of them and it could easily be told that she was grabbed roughly. She mentally slapped herself because she forgot to pack clothes that had sleeves on them. The ultimate decision was to try and put something over it. AJ ran out of the restroom making her way back to the divas locker room. She had to find something and fast. Once the geek goddess finally turned on the last corner she bumped into someone really hard that cause her to fall to the floor. Her body stretched out on the floor which caused her shirt to lift up slightly. She looked up to see Punk standing there. The same man who shattered her heart months ago.

"Shit, I'm sorry AJ are you okay?" Punk held out his hand to help AJ out but he stopped when he noticed bruises on her exposed stomach.

AJ followed his gaze and immediately pulled her shirt down. She didn't even notice her shirt was lifted until now. "Whatever, I gotta go." AJ stood up on her own and was about to walk away until Punk stepped in her way. ''Get out of my way Punk."

"Tell me what those bruises are about first."

"What bruises?"

"Don't act dumb AJ. I saw the bruises clearly. Is Dolph putting his hands on you? Because if he is, I'll kill him." Punk said coldly. Just the thought of Dolph putting his hands on AJ made his skin crawl. He had heard around the locker room that he wasn't treated her so good but he never thought it was that serious. He had always attempted to talk to her but he backed out not wanting to upset her. He had broken her heart and he was extremely guitly of that. Pun never had many regrets but this was definitely one. He still loved AJ and cared about her.

"He's not and even if he was, why is that your concern? You're nothing to me anymore. I'm leaving.'' AJ sniffled and left Punk standing there, wondering what the hell was going on. He was getting to the bottom of it for sure. He would not leave AJ alone until she told him what was going on.

**REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

AJ wasn't sure why Punk cared so much about her. He hurt so badly months ago and she was sure he wanted nothing to do with her. AJ still loved Punk but she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't leave him, it was the other way around. It was pretty obvious that Punk had no feelings for her anymore. Once she put a band-aid on her arm, she began to get ready for the show. She had gotten the script and was so happy that she didn't need to wrestle. Her body was in no condition for such thing. All AJ had to do what film a segment for the WWE App with Dolph and Big E.

While AJ was getting ready, someone knocked on the door and one of the other divas went to answer it. "AJ, it's for you." Summer Rae informed her. AJ furrowed her eyebrows wondering who wanted to see her right now. Dolph never sees her until after the show ends. AJ walked over to the door and stepped out to find Punk standing there.

AJ rolled her eyes and closed the door of the locker room. "What do you want Punk?"

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me what is going on with you and Dolph. You must think I'm stupid if you think I don't know Dolph gave you those bruises. Tell me what's going on." Punk asked softly.

"Why do you care?"

"Dammit it! Because I still love you AJ! And I still care about you! Tell me what's going on so I can help you." Punk was going to reach for her hand but she back away.

"You're lying. You don't love me. You left me Punk and whatever happens with me and Dolph, is out business. You can't help me with anything. If he had ever put his hands on me...I probably deserved it." AJ blurted that last part out without wanting to.

"How can you say that? No female deserves that AJ. And I don't care if you don't believe me. I still love you and I am going to help you." Punk couldn't believe how AJ was acting. He couldn't blame her for not believing he still loved her but saying that she deserved to get hit, that was just wrong.

"Well I don't want your help. Leave me alone!" AJ walked back into the locker room and slammed the door in Punk's face. She held back the tears and went back to her locker. AJ wasn't sure how much she could take of this. She was such a mess and she didn't know if she could act normal in front of the camera.

* * *

AJ walked into the locker room and gathered her stuff to go back to the hotel room. She was sure that she was going to get it again. During the segment on the WWE App, AJ stuttered on her words and it wasn't the best segment she had ever had. By the look on Dolph's face, you could tell he was pissed as hell. AJ was sure that Dolph was going to rough her up again. It was almost like a routine for them and it sucked.

Once AJ gathered her things, she went out to the parking lot and ony saw Big E standing by the rental car. "Where's Dolph?"

"He had to take care of something. He'll meet you at the hotel. Let's go." Big E said coldly. AJ sighed and put her stuff in the car. She knew exactly what Dolph was doing. He was cheating on her. Yup, Dolph cheated on her from time to time and AJ still questioned herself as to why she was still with him. Oh right, he was threatening her.

Once she got to the hotel, she went up to her floor and walked down the hall. She turned the corner to get to her room and then she saw Punk further down the hall getting inside his room. AJ was relieved Punk didn't see her. She got to her room and went inside. She put her bags down and headed to the bathroom for a shower. The bruises still hurt but the warm water got her relaxed for the first time in a long time. After a while, she wanted to stay in there but knew it was time to get out. She wrapped a towel around her petite body and walked out of the bathroom to find Dolph sitting on the bed. He looked mad as usual.

"You're an idiot you know that? You fucked up the segment and made us look stupid!" Dolph stood up rapidly.

"I-I'm sorry." AJ looked down at the ground. "I had a-alot on m-my mind."

"I don't give a shit!" Dolph walked up to her and slapped her across the face.

The impact was so hard that AJ fell to the floor. Which was the worst thing that could have happen. She looked down to Dolph feet...she was really going to get it now.

* * *

Punk laid back on his bed and was brainstorming on how to get AJ to open up to him. He didn't know how to prove to her that he still loved her. Punk was worried about Dolph putting his filthy hands on her again. AJ kept pushing him away and he didn't blame her one bit. She kept on turning him down but he was not going to give up. He made sure to talk to Vince McMahon about this and get to the bottom of the situation. Dolph needed to get fired closed his eyes even though he knew he couldn't sleep. His insomnia wouldn't allow it. As soon as he closed his eyes, he heard a soft knock on the door.

Punk got up and went to answer the door. He opened it up to see a shivering and beaten up AJ wrapped in a towel that was stained with blood and she was holding her luggage. "Oh my god AJ! What happened?!" He felt his blood boil but he wanted to take care of AJ right now. He let her inside the room and closed the door. AJ immediately fell into his arms and began to sob.

"He...he hit me...again. I can't take it anymore Punk. I can't."

"Shhh...it's okay. I'm here. I'm going to take care of you AJ, I promise you." Punk wrapped his arms around her and rub her back.

"Promise?" AJ pulled away and looked up at Punk.

"Yes. I'm going to take care of you and we'll talk to Vince about Dolph. He needs to get fired. Don't worry. I'll make sure that he never puts his hands on you ever again." Punk assured her and AJ nodded. "You need to get cleaned up...why don't you head into the shower and we'll talk afterwards.

"Can...you help me? My body hurts and I can't move much." AJ whispered. Punk nodded and they walked into the bathroom. AJ removed the towel from her body and stepped into the shower while Punk turned the water on and adjusted the temperature. Once he did, AJ stepped under it and she immediately relaxed. The warm water helped her body ache decrease. She cleaned up the spots that she could reach and then Punk helped her out with the rest. It felt good to have Punk touch her like that again. She missed everything about him including his touch. It still gave her butterflies up to this day.

AJ saw it in Punk's eye that he really did want to help her. She was in no position to deny help at the moment so that's why she went to him in the first place. She knew that Punk would take care of her and that's exactly what he was doing.

Punk made sure to touch AJ's body softly. Especially around her bruises. She had them everywhere but Punk made sure he helped her out with ease. He had missed seeing her soft skin so much. Even though she was filled with bruises, he could still make out the silky skin that he loved so much. His heart fluttered every time he touched her.

Once AJ got all cleaned, Punk grabbed her bag and gave it to her so she coud change. She asked for help again and he was more than glad to help her out. Once she was dressed, Punk walked her out to the room and laid her down on the bed. He grabbed the first aid kit so he could cure he busted lip.

"Punk, d-did you mean it when you said you still loved me?" AJ broke the silence as Punk was curing her bottom lip.

"Yes I did AJ. For what's it's worth, I regret what I did months ago. I was stupid and I wasn't thinking right. I was scared to get too serious because it never works out. Instead of talking to you about it, I just left you without an explanation. I'm ashamed of that and I regret it." Punk explained in a soft tone. "I never stopped loving you." Punk confessed as he closed up the first aid kit.

"Really?" AJ started to tears up. Punk nodded and opened his arms so AJ could hug him; which she did. "I never stopped loving you either Punk. You hurt me so much but I could never find it in myself to hate you. I love you too much." AJ held onto him tight and Punk adjusted them so they were laying down the bed.

"Is there any way that you can forgive me AJ? I need your forgiveness and I need you...just like I know you need me." he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"I forgive you Punk. Just promise me you won't leave me again."

"I'm promise. I will never leave you. I'll always be with you and I'll make sure no one ever put their hands on you. I'm going to protect you always.''

"So you want me back?" AJ tried to clarify.

"Yes I do." Punk assured her.

"I want you back too." she looked up at him and they smiled at each other. Phil ducked down a little and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I hope Dolph leaves me alone. He hurt me so bad Punk." AJ's voice cracked and she snuggled closer to Punk who held her tightly.

"I promise we are going to take care of him. He will never hurt you again. Like I said, I will make sure he never put his hands you. You have me now and you can feel safe. I love you."

"I love you too." AJ smiled weakly and closed her eyes. For the first time in months, she felt safe. She was in Punk's arms again and she had total faith that he would take care of her from now on. Dolph was going to pay for what he done to her. For now, all AJ cared about was finally having Punk back. Things were starting to get better already; thanks to Punk's protection.

**REVIEW.**


End file.
